Hidden in Plain Sight
by raininghate99
Summary: Zero and Ichiru's old friend returns. But does she want to them to remember her? Find out...god I suck a summaries! DX Oh well but please read
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"_Ichiru! Zero! Master Yagari!" I called from my mother's rose garden. All three turned their heads. I waved and asked my mom, "Can I go, mommy? Can I?"_

_Mother smiled and said, "Go ahead." I cheered and ran into Master Yagari's arms. He picked me up and gave me a hug. _

"_I missed you guys on your trip! How was it? What kind of vampire did kill? Was it bloody?" I asked question after question. Yagari smiled._

"_The trip went good. Zero killed a Level E. And you know that when a vampire dies-" Yagari said._

"_It turns to dust, I know," I interrupted. _

"_Yumi!" Ichiru said. I jumped from Yagari's arms and hugged him._

"_Ichiru! Ichiru! Your back!"_

_I had always loved Ichiru and Zero. They were part of my family. I peeked over Ichiru's shoulder and looked at Zero. He was looking away from us. I let go of Ichiru and walked over to Zero._

"_Zero, your back." I tugged at his arm, but he jerked and slapped my hand away. _

"_Zero!" I heard Mother call. Yagari grabbed Zero's arm and said, "Zero! How could you slap her?"_

_Ichiru pulled me away and grabbed my hand. "Miss. Suki, her hand is bleeding."_

_I looked at Zero and he looked at me. "Yumi? Yumi, are you ok?" Mother asked. I nodded. "Come on. Ichiru, Yumi, come inside now." _

_Yagari stayed with Zero. Ichiru pulled me along. When we got inside, Mother bandaged up my hand and sent me and Ichiru to the garden._

_Later that night, I overheard Mother talking to Master Yagari._

"…_is a vampire," Yagari said. I froze and leaned closer. _

"_Zero is a vampire? When did this happen? How long have you known? Who did this," Mother said. Zero…is…a…, I thought._

"_Shizuka Hio. Do you remember when their parents died? Shizuka bit him as his parents died. She then left him there," Yagari replied. _

"_Did she bite Ichiru?" Mother asked urgently. _

"_Ichiru is fine," he answered. "but I think Yumi should stay away from Zero for a while."_

_I need to stay away from Zero? Zero was nice to me, maybe he freaked out because he hadn't seen me in a while. Maybe he saw something he shouldn't have and was thinking about it when I touched him, so he slapped my hand away._

"_Zero…Zero saw Shizuka. He said she was going to kill something important to him. She also said she would have help from a close friend of his…" he said._

"_Yumi!" Mother gasped. "My Yumi would never do such a thing!" she cried._

"_Suki! Suki, calm down. If we can get Yumi to become closer to Zero we can change that…but there's still Ichiru. He might kill Yumi," Yagari whispered. _

_I shook my head and ran away. Ichiru would never kill me…would he? I ran into my room and locked the door. If my fate was to die, then I would avoid it at all cost. I grabbed a suitcase and started putting clothes away. I had to get away from here before I _was_ killed. I opened the window, letting in the cold night air. I left nothing behind, not a note or a stuffed animal, nothing. I knew I would be hurting my mother. _

"_I'm sorry, Mother." I whispered and jumped out the window. I ran off into the woods, leaving my other life behind._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Happy birthday, Yumi!" my best friend, Anna, said. Her brown hair was up in a ponytail today. She wore her hotel uniform. And wore very little makeup than usual.

"Oh, thank you, Anna!" I hugged her and laughed. "I can't believe I'm already sixteen." I smiled. She giggled and said, "You know the boss still won't let you take a day off."

I sighed. "I know."

The boss was the worst person ever. At least he let us take breaks, but never a day off. I worked at a hotel that never lost business. Many famous people would come here. We made a good salary though.

"Excuse me, Miss?" a voice behind me said.

I turned around with a smile. "Yes, how may I-" I froze. The person in front of me looked like…like…

"Ma'am, I would like to rent a room for a few days. May I have your best available room." he asked. My hunter side of me scented a vampire. I shivered. The scent was more floral and different. I hadn't smelt a vampire in so long.

"Oh, um, please follow me…" I turned away and went behind the counter. I turned on the computer and looked for a room. "May I ask what your name is?"

"Ichiru Kiryu." he said. I looked at him. His eyes were looking at the clock on the wall.

"Yes, thank you. I have to say this but the clock doesn't work." I smiled a little. The same smile I would give to Master Yagari and Ichiru after killing a vampire. Zero never saw my smile though. He never seemed to care.

"Yumi? Is that your name?" he asked.

"Yes, it's my great-grandma's name." I smiled even more. He stared at me and whispered something.

I blinked and leaned forward. "I'm sorry, what was that? I couldn't hear you."

"It's nothing…just an old memory…"

"Oh, I understand I have those all the time…most are of my best friends and my half-father. Here's your key, would you like me to carry your bags up to your room?"

He shook his head. "I'll be fine."

"Ok, please have a nice day." I said. I watched him go out the door and help a lady out of the car. The scent got stronger as she entered. I coughed and fell to the ground, clutching my neck. There was something caught in my throat. The scent? Maybe. My vision blurred and I remember hearing Anna yelling: "Get the boss! And call nine-one-one!"

I woke up in a dream. I saw Zero and Ichiru sitting outside, under a statue…of me.

"Ichiru! Shut up, she's not dead. I know it." Zero said.

"How can you know? We saw blood everywhere at the gate," Ichiru cried.

"That wasn't her's, Ichiru." Zero patted his brother on the back. Ichiru cried.

"Guys, I'm so sorry!" I cried and tried to hug them, but I went through them. I was falling into the darkness. Faces appeared everywhere. Yagari, Mother, Zero, Ichiru, and my family. They all had sad faces, the faces of pain. "No! No! No, Zero! Ichiru, Yagari, Mother, I'm so sorry! Please forgive me!" I cried.

I bolted out of my bed, gasping. Holding my throat, but nothing was there. Were they really upset about me going or…wait? Where am I? I thought. I looked around the dark room. The moon was very bright, so it showed about half the room. I stood up and walked around a bit. Have I been here before…?

"Yumi…" a voice whispered and the lights came on.

"Holy sh-" I started, but saw Ichiru standing there. "Ichiru…? Ah, I mean Mr. Kiryu. Thank you for saving me." I bowed. Suddenly, I felt soft movement in my hair. I looked up and saw Ichiru, lightly stroking my hair.

"Yumi…is that really you?" he whispered. I pulled away from him.

"Of course it's me! But I sure as hell don't know who you are!" I said. He stepped back, his hand falling to his side. I blinked. This was my brother, almost. He was always there when I needed him… And I just told him I didn't know him. "Now I need to go. I'm sorry I'm not the girl you're looking for." I said, walking past him and opening the door. I opened it a little and the scent hit me again, stronger. I gasped and covered my mouth. All my senses died, but I could feel Ichiru's heat behind me.

"Shizuka-sama, please she's not as strong as Zero." he said. The door opened, standing in the gap was a vampire. A pureblood. She was beautiful. An angel hiding the devil. I stared at her as Ichiru pulled me back.

"I'm sorry, my dear." she looked at Ichiru. "Why is she not as strong as your brother?"

I heard him choke, but catch himself. "She left before she had the right training."

The vampire nodded, watching me. Of course I didn't have the right training, but I was still one kick-ass hunter. And what did he mean I'm not strong enough! I could kick his ass into next Tuesday! I could kill her in a heartbeat. But I was suddenly gasping for breath. I should have been training while I was here. Her scent was overpowering. To strong, to powerful.

"Shizuka-sama…please?" he held me closer.

"No…" I gasped, kicking and punching, trying to get away. I couldn't stay with him! Never! After finally forgetting them, all the memories came back. "Please…no…" I gasped again, crying.

"Shizuka-sama, please." he whispered.

Wait? Shizuka? That sounded familiar, very…Zero! She turned Zero into…a vampire!

She nodded. "Of course. Shall we bring her back home under the light of the moon? Or just put her in a box-"

"No! We need to bring her back home. Not to your place." he shuddered.

I was losing my sense of hearing. I strained to hear them, but failed. I went limp and felt weak. Ichiru picked me up and pulled me on his back. The last thing I remember was hearing him say: "We should go…"


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it took so long but I've been busy. Please enjoy the story... well chapter 3 anyway**

Chapter 3

Yagari stared at the limp body at his doorstep, wrapped in a blanket that covered it's face and body. "Zero! Get down here!" he shouted, and soon footsteps quickly came running down.

"Yes, Master Yagari?" he said, stopping next to him. Yagari pointed at the body. "Could you please tell me why-"

"I didn't do it." he interrupted. I sighed and picked the body up. Handing it to Zero I said, "Put it on the couch. I'll get some tea for Suki and you. God, when she finds out that a body was on the doorstep…" he walked away.

"Yagari? Um, maybe Suki shouldn't find out about this." Zero yelled. Leaving the teapot, I walked into the living room.

"What do you mean, Zero…?" I looked at him. He moved away from the body. It was a girl. She had black hair pulled into a loose ponytail. She was very pale. Her face reminded him of his favorite little girl…

"Is that Yumi?" Zero asked. I looked at him, and slapped his head.

"How could you forget Yumi?"

Zero rubbed his head briefly. "She hasn't been here in a while…" he shrugged. He had a point. Yumi ran away for no reason. She left her mom and me. I touched her cheek and whispered, "Yumi…?"

She twitched, and her eyes fluttered opened. They were blue, ringed with a darker blue. Slowly, she sat up, rubbing her forehead.

"Please tell me your name child." I asked. She jumped and moved away. Well, as far away as you can get when you're on a couch. She glared at us, but her eyes told a different story. She was scared. Deeply scared. Her eyes left me for a minute and rested on Zero. She flinched and sat on the arm of the chair.

"Get that…_thing_ away from me!" she hissed. Zero blinked and stepped forward.

"What do you mean…?" I said, curious

"That!" she pointed at Zero. "The vampi-" she fell off. I heard her moan a little.

"Are you alright?" I asked.

"Don't talk to me! You're housing a vampire! A Level E vampire at that." she stood up, searching for a weapon.

"I'm not a vampire!" Zero yelled and grabbed her neck, pushing her against the wall. She gasped and clawed at his hand. "You don't know anything!" he growled.

"Zero!" she screamed. "Please don't!" she choked out. Zero froze. As well as I did. How did she know his name?

"Don't Zero! Please." she grabbed his hand, her nails digging into his hand. She tried to run up the wall. "Please! I didn't mean-I didn't mean anything!"

"Zero!" I yelled. "Release her now!"

Zero stared at me, frozen. What have I done? I asked myself. I let it all go… His fingers relaxed a little, letting me breath. I inhaled. "Thank you." I whispered, closing my eyes. His hand moved away and I fell to the ground, holding my neck. Damn, he had a good grip. He kneeled next to me. "How do you know my name?" he whispered.

I blinked. Shit, I had to tell him that. "I…um…overheard earlier." I stood up, moving away from Zero. A few steps away, I slipped backwards. I gasped when I felt arms wrapped around my waist. I looked up and saw Zero. He watched me. I caught my breath, remembering the first time I met him. I was running to my mom, holding up a note from Yagari. Then tripped over my shoelace. I covered my face and waited. Instead, arms grabbed my arms. Looking up, I saw Ichiru's twin for the first time in my life. "Are you ok?" he asked. I nodded, slowly. This was the first time I had seen him smile. All those happy memories came over me like a flood. I bit my lip to keep the tears at bay. Zero was so nice to me, making sure I didn't get hurt. I remembered one time when I was sick and Zero and Ichiru took turns watching me, making sure I was well. I smiled and closed my eyes.

"Is she ok?" Yagari asked. I opened my eyes, a small smile still on my face. I stood back up and crossed my arms.

"Sorry, just an old memory…" I mumbled. "If you don't mind, I really need to go." I walked to the door, reaching for the handle.

"Yagari? I didn't know we had a visitor." a mellow voice said. I flinched.

"Suki, my dear. She was only here for a minute. She needed directions." Yagari answered. I looked out the corner of my eye and saw my mother. She looked well, happy in the arms of Yagari. I always saw them hugging when I was younger. I smiled and opened the door.

"Thank you for helping me, sir." I said, shutting the door. Thunder boomed overhead and it started to rain. I looked up and let the rain run down my face. So cool, so nice. I pulled the ponytail out and walked away, leaving them behind.

This could be the worst mistake of my life but I didn't care. I sighed and hugged myself. The sound of rain seemed to calm me. Was it the soft sound it made? Or was it just the fact that I love water?

"Wait! Please come back!" a voice called. I spun around and saw Zero, Yagari, and Mother. Each was staring at me. I scowled and ran off. I don't care! I will not die! I don't want to…but what do I want? I stopped, hugging myself. I wanted a life…a normal life. I didn't want to kill vampires. Or have to kill someone. I wasn't like that.

__

Snap!

I whirled, pulling out my Bloody Rose. I had always wondered where its sister was, but not now. There was movement out of the corner of my eye. Bright red eyes glared at me from a bush.

"Show yourself, vampire." I hissed, clicking the gun over to crossing danger. I heard a dry, papery laugh. A figure drifted out from the shadows. A man. Tall, long hair and torn clothes. Level E. He grinned down at me, fangs slowly growing.

"Tell me," it hissed. "little girl. Has anyone every told you it's not safe to run around at night?"

"No. And you know why?" I stared up at him. His eyes seemed to look right into my soul. Finding every little secret, every flaw, everything. He grinned, grabbing my arm.

"My dear girl. You must think that you have power. But you have nothing. Your weak, my dear. And because of that" -he leaned toward me- "you will die."

__

Die.

__

Bang!

The noise rang through the woods. Loud and clear. The vampire turned to dust in front of my eyes. I growled and turned around. Zero and Yagari stood behind me. Yagari had his gun out, pointing to where the vampire was.

"You idiot! I had that one!" I said, throwing my gun at a tree. They blinked. "Do you know how long it's been sense I killed one of those things? Forever! The rush from holding that gun…" I trialed off, walking away.

"Hey, get back here." Zero yelled at me. I spun around.

"Don't even talk to me, vampire. You're lucky I didn't kill you back at the house!" I growled. Zero held my gun in his hand, staring at it in horror. I scowled and rushed forward to get it. Zero grabbed my arm before I could run away again.

"Where is she? What did you do to her!" he yelled at me.

"What are you talking about? Who is 'she'?" I screamed at him, trying to pull away. I knew he was talking about me. I was given this gun at age six when I first started training.

"I think you know who! Yumi! She ran away from us and we never saw her again! This is her gun! Where did you hide her? Tell me!" he threw me against a tree. I slammed into it, crying out in pain. When I looked up, Yagari was holding Zero back, whispering in his ear. Zero's eyes had turned red, and his fangs were bared. I tried to get up, but a sharp pain shot up my back. "You bastard!" I hissed. They stared at me. Zero bared his fangs. Yagari moved in front of him, blocking his view.

"Let me kill her! She killed my Yumi! _My_ Yumi, Yagari!" he yelled. I blinked and looked at him. _What?_ My head was filled with questions. Did…Zero love me? Why did he call me 'my Yumi'? Was I that important to him?

"She's not dead… I've never even heard of her. Sorry." I gasped, clutching my side. He stopped trying to kill Yagari and stared at me. Yagari turned to face me.

"How do you know?" he asked in a hushed whisper.

"I don't know…" I gasped again, lying. The pain was unbearable. I moaned. Zero reacted first. He rushed over and helped me into a sitting position. I gasped, grabbing his shoulder.

"Yagari…we should take her in…" he whispered, pulling the back of my shirt up. He winced as if the wound cause him pain. His fingers lightly ran over the wound, making me scream. I bit my bottom lip. I caught a glimpse of his hand that was covered in my blood. I flinched and looked away. Zero slowly picked me up and walked over to Yagari.

"I, ah, think I threw her a little too hard…" he mumbled, pulling me closer.

Yagari sighed. "Come on. Suki can fix her up."

The word echoed in my head. I closed my eyes, shaking my head. "No! I will not die. I don't care what my fate is, but I will not die tonight!" I cried, and pushed him away, pointing the Bloody Rose at his heart. He blinked, shocked. My arm was shaking hard. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Note: When reading and sees Kaname's name think of KrumXD thats how they say it in japan! XDD**

Chapter 4

"It's been three days! Can't I get out of this house now?" I complained at my mom. My wound was almost healed, but it sometimes hurt to stand. I was sitting up in my old bed, wearing new clothes and my hair washed. I wore a pair of shorts with a dark blue tee. My hair was up in pigtails. So childish. Mother sighed.

"No, you can't stand up yet. Understood, Mizuki?" she poked my forehead. I groaned and stood up, crossing my arms. I hated that name, but it was the first that popped in my head. I needed a fake name to keep them from bothering me.

"I'm totally fine." I lied, ignoring the pain in my back. Zero had thrown me so hard against the tree it left tiny little pieces of bark inside of it. Mother sighed.

"Fine, but please stay for until after dinner." she whispered.

"Its noon, ma'am." I said. She nodded.

"Stay that long, please." she whispered again. I sighed and nodded. She smiled and left the room. The smell of ramen filled the air. I licked my lips and ran downstairs.

Zero stood over the stove, stirring noodles. "Yum." I said, walking up behind him. He turned and smiled down at me.

"Want some?" he asked. I nodded, eagerly. He chuckled and pulled out another bowl. I jumped up onto the counter and watched him. He slowly stirred the noodles, glancing at me every few minutes. I smiled and opened the flavor packet. I handed it to him. He stared at me but grabbed the packet anyway. Our fingers touched for a moment and we froze. Our skin had never touched. Not even when he picked me up. His skin was cold. Like he spent his whole life out in the cold, dark woods. Was this what vampires felt like? Cold? I leaned closer, looking into his eyes. He stared back at me.

"Zero…?" I whispered.

"Yes, Mizuki?" he whispered back. I was only inches from his face. Close enough to kiss him. I suddenly had the urge to tell him everything. My real name. Why I left. Why I didn't tell him about Ichiru. I just stared into his eyes. Just as I was about to answer him, the doorbell rang. Zero quickly moved away, and ran to answer the door. I sighed and stirred the noodles, adding the flavor. Pouring the soup into my bowl, I sat down at the table.

Zero came back, with a tall guy right behind him. He had brown hair and…red brownish eyes. Vampire. Pureblood. I could tell by their body language that they disliked each other. The pureblood saw me first.

"Hello, young lady." he smiled and held out his hand. I shook his, watching his every move. "Kiryu, I did not know you had such a beautiful mate."

Zero flinched. "She's not my mate! I hardly know her…" he trailed off, meeting my eyes. "Besides, why are you here Kuran?"

I looked away from Zero. Something in his eyes scared me. Almost like a longing. Did Zero want me?

"…she seems more your type, Kiryu." The pureblood said. My head snapped up.

"I feel nothing for her… Suki just wants to keep her here for a while…" Zero muttered. I noticed when he said 'nothing' he flinched. I stared at the Kuran and Zero. Kuran scared me. His dark eyes spelt danger. She swallowed a sudden lump in her throat.

"Mizuki…I think you should leave." Zero suddenly hissed. He was glaring at Kuran. Kuran was staring at me with hunger. I nodded and slowly stood, ready for action. Kuran stepped in front of the door, grinning. Zero pounced.

The rest of it was a blur. Yumi grabbed for Zero's arm, but missed. Cursing, she crouched down and saw the opportunity to grab Zero. She grabbed the collar of his shirt. He pulled away with so much force that the shirt ripped. She stared at the shirt, feeling the heat in her cheeks. She dropped the shirt and saw them both moving away. Zero shirtless and Kuran smiled a sweet smile it scared her.

"Mizuki, that was my favorite shirt," Zero mumbled.

"Well, if you weren't fighting with _him_ then maybe I wouldn't have ripped it off," I snapped. "Besides, you shouldn't have pulled away with that much force." I stood up and picked up the shirt, throwing it at him.

Scowling, he grabbed it. "You're such a pain."

I shrugged. "Guess it was destiny that brought here," I smirked. He shook his head, trying to hide his smile.

"Well, Kiryu, I should be going, but I'll visit again soon." Kuran spoke up, grabbing my hand and kissing my palm. I pulled away and glared. He shrugged and left.

"Thank god…" I muttered, rubbing my arms, suddenly cold. "Z-zero?" I whispered. "Did it just get colder?"

He shrugged. "You must be cold. Here. Have some more noodles." he handed me a filled bowl of ramen. I shook my head.

"No thanks. I'm not hungry anymore." I quickly walked out and sat on the couch. Moments later, Zero walked out, eating some noodles. One fell on his chest as he sat down. I grabbed it and said, "You pig."

He scowled and continued to eat his noodles. I smirked and lightly punched his arm. Smiling, he ruffled my hair. Then he threw his head back and shouted, "Master Yagari! When do we go to the festival?"

"In twenty minutes! Hurry up!" Yagari shouted back. I shot Zero a glare.

"Festival?"

"Yeah, the winter festival. Sometimes vampires come and feed on-"

"I know that, but I didn't know we were going."

"Suki didn't tell you?" Zero stared at her.

"Nope. Well if we're going I might as well get ready." Yumi stood and headed for the stairs. "Wait, what do we wear at a winter festival? I have nothing to wear that'll

be warm enough."

"Suki might have something for you. She bought a whole bunch of stuff for visitors." he stood, leaving his bowl on the table, and walked up next to me. "She is always prepared." he smiled a little.

I looked up at him. "Really? Does she just let random people come into her home?"

He nodded and headed up the stairs. "You're a hunter, right?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"You're going to need something that'll keep you warm, but will also hide your weapons. You should also be able to move. Nothing to formal, but almost formal. Not a dress or a skirt. Maybe some jeans…" he mumbled. I smiled.

"Well, Suki will know what I should wear. See ya in a few." he nodded and headed into his room.

I found Mother in my room, looking at clothes lying on the bed. When she saw me, she gestured me to come over. On the bed, there were three dresses. One looked really big and it was pink. No! The next one was purple with little ribbons. Too girly. The last one was blue and perfect. Straps

and a white belt that would probably hug my waist. It would probably reach my knees and looked perfect for fighting vampires. I grabbed it and headed to the bathroom. I pulled off my clothes and slipped the dress on. It fit perfectly. I walked out and Mother gasped.

"You look amazing, Mizuki! The dress is perfect for you! Oh! I almost forgot!" she ran over a pulled out some boots and a blue lace choker. The boots had blue laces and a small skull on the sides. "These go with it. I thought the boots would hide your weapon well."

I smiled and nodded, plunking a pair of black thigh socks out from under the pink dress. "Do you mind?"

"Not at all." she smiled and left the room. "I'll come and get you when Zero and Yagari are done."

I nodded. Why should I wait? Was I some big surprise of something? I pulled the socks on. The slipped on easily and felt like silk. Eagerly, I pulled the boots on and tied the laces. The boots reached my knees and looked dangerous but beautiful. I walked up to the full-length mirror and put the choker on. Then I pulled my hair out of the pigtails and put in a old hair clip that Zero had given me when I was little. _I. Look. Amazing, _I thought. Finally, I grabbed my gun and put it inside my boot.

Dazed, I sat down and waited for Mother. She came in moments later wearing a sleeveless white dress. It reached the floor and I thought I saw a faint sparkle. Her hair was up in a bun with a few strands falling around her shoulders. I raised an eyebrow and opened my mouth.

"I'm not fighting. I wasn't trained to be a vampire hunter." she smiled, as if reading my thoughts. I nodded and smiled. "Now, come on! Zero and Yagari are waiting for us!"

"Okay, okay." I rushed into the hallway with her.

"Now, you wait till I call your name, okay."

"I got it." I leaned against the wall as Mother walked down the stairs.

"Suki! My love, you look wonderful." I heard Yagari say. I froze. Did he just…? Could they be…? No, they were only friends when I left. How…

"Mizuki, come on down, dear." I heard Mother say. I took a deep breath and headed downstairs.

I saw Zero first. He was wearing a tuxedo. With a blue tie and white rose in his pocket. Yagari looked the same only he had a white tie and blue rose. I heard Zero suck in his breath. "You look…uh…" he mumbled.

"Amazing?" Mother asked. Zero nodded and looked away. I felt my cheeks getting warm. I quickly put my hands up to my cheeks, trying to hide them. Yagari clucked his tongue and said, "Well, I guess we should go. We wouldn't want to be late, now would we?"

"No…" Yumi and Zero said in unison. He smiled at me and I blushed an even deeper shade of red. I walked past him and to the door. He lightly touched my arm and said, "I think you're going to need a jacket."

"I know. I don't think I have one, though." I shivered. My bare arms and his cold hand…not a good combo.

"Yes, you do." he held out a light blue jacket that would go perfect with the dress. As I grabbed for it, he turned me around and slipped it onto my arms.

"Thank you…"

"Pleasure."

He headed for the car, with me at his heels, and sat down in the back seat. I got in and sat next to him. The black leather seats made Zero look like he blended into the seat while I stood out. There was small space in the back. Once on the way there, my arm brushed his. I held my breath and looked out the window. The snow was beautiful on the trees and ground. It was mother nature's perfect piece of art. I wondered what the festival would look like and why it was so special. Slowly, my eyes fluttered shut and I fell asleep.


End file.
